


"I Had No Idea"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Oral, Sex, Sexy, Submission, Sultry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to surprise Ben with a new sexy act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Had No Idea"

Can you do a one-shot where Benedict comes how to see his girlfriend dress lingerie because she is role playing as a dominatrix and she turns out to be dom. Basically nice smut. I NEED SMUT!!!  
_________________________________

"Hey babe, I'm home." Ben walked through the front door. You had been upstairs 'practicing' all day for something to spice up the romance in the bedroom. 

"Hello love." You walked slowly down the stairs with his riding crop in your hand, a black robe around you covering up a sultry new lingerie. 

"Um..." Ben tried to speak but he couldn't find any words. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again but again failed. 

"What's the matter dear? Cat got your tongue? Or is it me that has your tongue?" You were right in front of him now and with your heels on you were able to croon your neck up just a little to kiss him. Your tongue slid over his soft lips and when he opened you slipped your tongue in and was clearly winning the fight for dominance with his. When Ben slid his hands to your back and then down to your ass to squeeze gently you popped him on his bum with the crop and backed away when Ben broke the kiss with a shout of pain. You just smirked proudly at him and the slight glimmer in your eyes faded as a sexual power came over you. 

"No touching until I tell you to." You said in a sultry tone. "Tonight, you're mine." You headed back upstairs slowly and as you did you could hear Ben kick his shoes off and drop everything to the floor to rush up behind you. "Now now love, don't rush. You'll want this to last." You turned your head to talk over your shoulder as you reached the top of the stairs and made your way to the bedroom. You had Ben acting like a small puppy, so close on your heels. 

Once you got in the room you turned to Ben and looked him in the eyes, riding crop still in hand as you walked slowly around him. Once behind him you gave another tap on his bottom before returning to face him once again. "Take your shirt off...slowly." You instruct and Ben does so. One button at a time comes off and Ben is left bare chested exposing his muscles. You took his belt off slowly for him and wrapped it around your hand to hold on for later. Ben smirked and by the growing bulge in his trousers he was extremely turned on. Running your nails lightly down his chest you kissed at his neck and earlobe, jaw and shoulder before moving down to his pants, placing one last kiss above his waistline of his trousers. You unbuttoned and unzipped them then pulled them and his boxers down in one go. His hard cock spring out from their confinement and was already standing nearly straight. You took it firmly into your hand as you dropped the belt and crop. Placing a small kiss to it's tip and slowly sliding up and down making Benedict moan and growl as his knees shook. You fisted harder and harder then took him into your mouth. 

"Fuck!" Ben groaned and nearly collapsed to his knees. He was so close to coming you wanted to drive him right to the edge. You pushed him deep into your mouth hitting the back of your throat a few times before you could taste his precum.   
You pulled him out and stood up leaving him a shaking mess with a hard cock, babbling to himself. "Fuck..." He groaned and took a hold of his cock to finish the job. 

"Ah ah ah, no no love." You grabbed his wrist and brought it and the one to his back after taking the silk belt to your robe off. You tied his hands together and whipped his ass with the crop. Ben was groaning and panting, his noises begging you to let him explode. You gently take Ben to the bed and untie his hands. "Lay down in the center." As Ben got in position you headed to grab another scarf from your dresser drawer and returned to him. "I'll have you squirming so hard when I finish with you your head will be spinning." You said in a sexy tone as you took his right wrist and tied it to the bed post, then came the left wrist to the other bed post. Ben was securely fastened for his wild ride now so you let the robe slip over your shoulders and to the floor, pulled the pin from your hair and let it fall to your shoulders running your fingers through it. Ben was already squirming you could see as he glued his eyes to you. "I've been waiting for this all day dear, I'm so happy I don't have to wait much longer." You winked and got between his legs on your stomach. Your mouth was right at his throbbing cock so you licked from base to tip and kissed once. Your fingernails grazed over his ball sack making his hips buck a bit as he shuttered. 

"Baby, please." He begged.

"No my darling, not yet." You sat on your knees between his legs and ran your hands over his thighs and legs gently. You became just as anxious to have him fill you but you weren't about to cave yet. Taking your hands off of his legs you slid them over your breast and sides to the warm damp center between your legs, you slipped your finger around the lace things and into your wet folds. 

"Ohhhh..." You moaned, mostly for Ben's torture. Your fingers rubbed your clit slowly then you moved inside your hole once before pulling out and crawling over Ben and slipping your index and middle finger into his mouth. "Suck on them." You bit your lip seductively and started to grind over his cock, the heat causing you pleasure and making Ben unable to concentrate on his task at hand, your fingers. You pulled your fingers out and ran them down your chest to your core once again rubbing before getting back to your dry humping. You moaned as the feeling was getting so intense for you. You quickly removed your bra and flung it across the room then leaned over Ben so he could suck and nibble at each nipple. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt him flick them with his tongue and you shoved your panties aside, grabbed his hard dock and thrusted down on him. You screamed out and fell to his chest with the sudden ache and Ben growled so hard he almost came then and there. After gaining your scenes again you began bouncing slowly over him, his cock hitting your right spot every time. "Fuck fuck fuck." You panted as your pace got faster and Benedict's grunts grew louder and more frequent. You could feel the warm pleasure building inside of you and you wanted to come so bad but you forced yourself off of him and crawled up to his face, bent over him so he could burry his face into your wetness and you faced back down to his cock. Ben began his slow locks and sucks at your clit and folds making you scream with pleasure. Grabbing his cock you started fisting repeatedly with hard motions.

"Oh god!!!" He groaned from between your legs and he tensed up. 

"Keep eating me or I stop!" You panted and Ben started his relentless quest to eat you out. "Oh oh oh!! B-Ben!!! Fuck!!!" You screamed at the top of your lungs and came all over Ben's face. Your moans and screams made Ben explode cum all over your hand and himself. You got off of him and leaned over to clean the mess up that you've caused, his blood coursing threw his thick vines still and his heavy eyes admiring your work. 

"Babe...w-wow." Was all he could manage to say. "I had, no idea. I had no idea you liked this. Next time, it's my turn." Ben said with his deep voice as you laid beside him and then kissed him on his lips, you could taste yourself still on him. 

"I look forward to it." You smiled devilishly.


End file.
